Cold Skin, Numb Heart
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: Lady Stark did not want Jon Snow at Winterfell, she didn't want him to undermine her children, Ned's true children, so she made sure that Jon did not forgot his place, that was all. (Trigger Warning, Non consensual sex, Underage Sex, Emotional, Mental and Phyiscal Abuse.)
1. Prologue

Cold Skin, Numb Heart

Prologue

"Please…Please…" Jon moaned as tears slipped down his checks, he couldn't stop a sob from being ripped out of him as he was forced to orgasm.

Jon turned on to his side and sobbed into his bed sheets, a small hand reached out and forced him to look at his tormentor and rapist.

Sharp eyes stared at him from what would be an otherwise pleasant face, her eyes burned with hate before Jon's tormenter brought their lips together in a rough and bruising kiss.

Lady Catelyn Stark pulled away from her husband's bastard before slapping him hard in the face. She stood up off the bed and pulled on her robe. "From now on you are no longer allowed to spare with Robb, I'll not have you hurting my son again bastard!"

"It was…It was an accident, my lady." Jon stuttered out in a brittle voice as he tried to keep his tears back.

Catelyn grabbed Jon's arm and twisted it hard. "Don't you play the innocent little boy with me bastard."

She continued to twist his arm and carried on doing so until Jon couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "You can not fool me, you could never fool me!" She spat as she let go of Jon's arm.

Jon brought his hurting arm close to his chest and tried not to sob. Lady Stark walked over to the door that led out into Winterfell's stables.

"You are forbidden from sparing with Robb, you do not want me to remind you." And with that she left the room.

Jon did nothing for almost half an hour, after he had calmed down he picked up his clothes and dressed himself before leaving the small room, he really needed to get cleaned up before dinner.

And thus, Jon slowly made his way to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 1

Cold Skin, Numb Heart

Chapter One

Sansa Stark was not happy, during their painting lessons with Septa Mordane, Arya, the little beast had spilled her paint into her lap, of course she smile apologetically and said that it was an accident and yet somehow whenever Arya had an accident it somehow ended up with Sansa either paying the price or somehow being at fault.

Sometimes Sansa wished she could give her little sister a good slap, but no, a gracious lady did not stoop down to use violence, they used patience and understanding but the gods must know how much Arya could test even the most patient of men.

As Sansa was walking across the courtyard to get to her chambers so she could get changed she found herself stopping as she passed by the training grounds. She couldn't help but remember what happened nearly a week ago.

Robb and Jon had been sparring with real swords, Everyone in Winterfell had come to watch them. Sansa wasn't sure what happened wither it was because they were nervous because a lot people were watching or maybe it was because they forgotten that they were using real swords but regardless what happened next horrible.

Jon had blocked Robb's swing with his sword and countered, but he had aimed to high and instead of hitting the hilt of Robb's sword he his Robb's fingers, severing two of them.

Thank the gods that the Maester had been on hand, he managed to stop the bleeding and reattach Robb's fingers and by the end of the day Robb was on his way to complete recovery. Sansa didn't think she had ever been so scared however, she honestly thought when she saw the blood spurt and heard Robb screamed that, that was it.

It hadn't been easy on poor Jon either, her half brother had always had very pale skin, almost like snow ironically, but when he realised what he had done he had gone so white that Sansa honestly thought that he was going to be sick.

Sansa was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone quietly crying, she looked around but she couldn't see anyone. Then she looked up to the wooden platform which overlooked the sparing ground and for a moment she thought she saw a flash of black hair.

Despite telling herself that she should just ignore it and go and find a new dress she couldn't help herself and so she found herself climbing the staircase that led up to the platform, when she reached it she was more than a little surprised by what she saw.

Jon, her bastard brother, his head buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Sansa stepped forward slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jon?"

Jon jumped and turned around to stare wide eyed and open mouthed at his younger sister. "Sansa! I mean Lady Stark, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Jon quickly said whilst wiping at his eyes roughly to get rid on any tears.

"Are you okay Jon?" Sansa asked softly, concern for her brother filling her voice. She might not have the best relationship with Jon out of all her siblings but he was still her brother and she did care about him.

"I'm fine my lady, are you?" Jon asked as stopped wiping at his eyes and tried to force a smile.

"Yes, Jon you don't have to call me my lady, I'm your sister you can just call me Sansa." Sansa was confused, she couldn't remember a time when Jon had called her anything else but her name.

"I, I'm sorry my lady, I have to go." And with that, before Sansa could even start to say anything else, Jon ran off down the stairs.

Sansa frowned, what had that been about? And then it hit her, Jon probably feel guilty for hurting Robb even through everyone knew it had only been an accident but Sansa guessed that because Jon was a bastard he was taking it a lot harder and was probably worried that Father would consider sending him away.

Sansa decided that she would talk to Father and bring it to his attention, poor Jon had it so hard already just because he had a different mother to the rest of them and her mother didn't help matters much either.

So, Sansa decided that she would talk to her father and her older brother and they would tell Jon that he did nothing wrong.

With this decided Sansa walked down the stairs and continued on her journey to get a new dress, she would talk to Father and Robb after her lessons were finished.

Sansa nor Jon had noticed the pair of cold eyes that had been watching them from one of Winterfell's towers.

End of Chapter One


End file.
